


An adventure for life

by Minamoew1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoew1/pseuds/Minamoew1
Summary: I'm not good with summary so I'll just explain my au. Basically minecraft is real life. Once you die your dead and all that. I'll add more creatures that what is already in the game, dream and bad are not entirely human.  There will be a lot of references to videosI might add more youtubers but idk yet.The start is very slow btwBtw, Does anyone know how tags work?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Just as the sun reached the top of the trees, a scream was heard from the edge of town. Going down there it was evident that a murder has taken place. The ground was covered in blood with a trail leading inn to the forest. The killer was clearly not a fool. After all the forest houses many creatures, and most without experience with dealing with them losses their lives. 

But of course. Who would want to believe that anyone in the village was a murderer? That one of the people they have grown close with and have known for a large portion of their lives could kill one of them next? 

And so, the murder was blamed on a 'monster'. But not just any monster. No, those would have been too stupid to get past security, And they dont drag their victims with them afterwards either. It was blamed on a 'monster' classified as unknown. No one knew what it was. And it was later know to be one of those half-humans. 

Half-humans are just as they sound to be, half monster half human. But most if not all seem to regard them as simply intelligent monsters, a treath that needs to be exterminated or tamed. 

There was also s system to this:  
Weak- to be tamed.  
Average- tamed if little to no resistance  
Strong- killed

The half-human in the forest is now classified as average with major resistance. And is to be executed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

While gathering a group of people, which consisted of guards and hunters, to go into the forest. Two young hunters by the name of George and Sapnap, where getting ready to to join.


	2. Chapter 2

George and Sapnap was nervous to say the least. After all this would be their first major mission while everyone else have done something similar before. They were newbies and were treated as such. While making sure they had all the supplies they were supposed to carry, the leader of the operation came up to them. He had a beard, was bald, and looked like he could easily wrestle a bear. 

"I need you two to do something for me" he started with a voice that gave them no room for objection. "We will be bringing a half-human with us, and I'm giving you the responsibility to keep him in check" finishing the rest of his demand he beckons over someone in a dark cloak "This is bad, he ranges from weak to average but is a major pacifist and there for will be of no trouble. So he should be easy to handle. Dont disappoint me." And with that he walked away, not giving either of them a chance to respond.

"Um.. well. Hello? Uh, I'm George and hes Sapnap" Neither of them knew how to respond with how much was dumped on them at once. Looking back both of them cringe at their awkward meeting. Their conversation was cut short, a relief to them all, as the group began to enter the forest. 

\--------------

They were lost.

Somehow the three of them got separated from the rest, and now their lost. 

All of the trees look similar and so far there hasn't been any notable landmarks around. They would definitely get yelled at when they get back. Following the rest of the group should have been the easiest part of entire thing, but here they were, in a cave hidden away as the cold night became more prominent. 

Multiple monsters could be heard outside, keeping them awake. It wasn't until the obvious sound of fighting that they moved even the slightest, curious as to who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I just had to publish it otherwise I would just never do anything with it.


End file.
